Memories Away
by Silverflare07
Summary: Uncovering some old home videos also uncovers some feelings they never knew they had... 15 and even some 34
1. Kiss Me Quick and Fireworks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KND! Duh!

**Title: **Memories Away

**Summary: **Uncovering some old home videos also uncovers some feelings they never knew they had... 1/5 and even some 3/4

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Author's Notes: **Ok this story is basically a bunch of flashbacks.

**Extra info: **In this fic 1 and 5 have known each other since they were little and Numbuh 1's father left his mom when Numbuh 1 was little.

**Stuff you need know:**

"Speech"

Thoughts are in _italics_

(((((Q))))) means that what's between two of those if what they're watching on the TV aka it's the home movie.

**Chapter 1: Kiss me quick and Fireworks**

Numbuh 1 hoped off Numbuh 2's latest flying contraption tired from the mission they had just completed. Behind him Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 were resting on the couch. Numbuh 2 was working some kinks out of his machine and Numbuh 5 was watching him. He walked over and joined her.

"Numbuh 5 thinks we shouldn't have even flown in da thing if there was 'kinks' to get out."

Numbuh 1 chuckled. "Yes well someone had to try it out."

"AIIEEEE!" Numbuh 3's screams came from the living room.

Their heads whipped around to see Numbuh 4 jump up and run to her. Behind them there came a loud **clunk **has Numbuh 2 tried to sit up and hit his head on his machine.

"What was that guys?"

"Something's wrong with Numbuh 3! Come on!" And the three ran after Numbuh 4.

When they burst into the living room they saw Numbuh 3 and 4 staring at the couch. Numbuh 2 gasped.

"An adult!"

Numbuh 1 saw the lady sitting on the couch. He wasn't worried anymore. At least not about his teammate safety.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"That's your mother?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Oh Nigel you'll never guess. I was cleaning out the attic the other day and I found these!" She held up a bunch of black tapes. Those weren't what he thought they were...were they? Beside him he heard Numbuh 5 gasp at the sight of the tapes.

"That's...great mom..."

She laughed. "I brought them over so we could watch them. It's been awhile since we last saw them."

Nigel turned red and cast a glance at Numbuh 5 who was looking as nervous as he felt.

"Now not really a good time mom..."

"OHHH! Are those home movies?" Numbuh 3 asked excitedly.

His mom nodded.

"Can we watch them? Oh please Numbuh 1?"

"Yeah come on Numbuh 1."

"Well..."

"Everyone's a dork when they're a kid, you don't have to be embarrassed."

"I..."

"Numbuh 5 doesn't think we should watch them."

"Oh nonsense Abby." Ms. Uno said waving her hand. "You must remember these. You weren't that little."

Numbuh 4 looked from Numbuh 5 to Numbuh 1. "I didn't know you guys knew each other before the Kid's Next Door..."

"Don't be silly. They were the best of friends when they were younger." Ms. Uno said.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Uh...you never asked..."

"Enough chit chat! Let's watch these videos!" Ms. Uno jumped up and walked over to the large TV. "Now how does this work?"

"I'll show you." Numbuh 2 ran over to the TV and put the tape Ms Uno handed him into the VCR.

"Now let's sit back and enjoy the show." She said and walked over to the couch.

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 were giving the TV identical horrified expressions as Numbuh 1's backyard appeared on screen. A younger Numbuh 5 came running up to a younger Numbuh 1.

_This is it...they'll never leave us alone._

_This is so embarrassing..._

"I remember this! Don't you Nigel?" His mom asked.

"Uh..."

"Ssh!" Numbuh 3 hissed putting a finger to her mouth. "I'm tryin to watch the movie!"

(((((Q)))))

"Nigel!" Six-year-old Abby Lincoln ran to meet her long time friend Nigel Uno. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know what it's like to kiss a gurl?"

Abby blinked. "No...why would I?"

"Well they did it in the movie and mommy and daddy do it sometimes so I wanna know if it's good."

"They wouldn't do it if it was bad." She laughed.

"Well...you never know maybe grownd ups have to do it!"

She shook her head still laughing. "I guess you'll hafta wait til you grow up to find out."

"I don't wanna wait."

"Fine." Laughing some more she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "There now you know."

He blinked slowly then gave her a look. "That don't count!"

"Huh? Sure it does."

"Does not! It only counts if it's on the lips."

She scoffed. "Whateva."

"It's true!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Finally he just pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise. He pulled away.

"EW!" Both children cried in unison.

"See," Nigel said, "That's the only way it counts and it's icky. Now we know. No more icky kissing for us!"

Abby nodded in agreement. "I don't how the adults do it."

"Duh. They gotta."

(((((Q)))))

The screen went blank and Numbuh's 2, 3, and 4 turned around to face Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 who were blushing crimson.

"HAHAHAHA!" Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4's laughter rang out through the tree house.

Numbuh 3 sighed dreamily. "That's so sweet!"

"We were little. We didn't know what we were doing!" You could barely hear Numbuh 1's protests over the howls of laughter.

Numbuh 5 met his gave briefly before both blushed harder and turned away.

"Ssh! There's more."

Immediately Numbuh's 2 and 4 shut up and sat back down.

This time instead of a backyard in daytime the screen showed a beach at night. Fireworks lighting up the sky.

(((((Q)))))

Six-year-old Nigel sat next to his friend Abby watching as the fireworks exploded, temporarily turning the sky different shades of red and green and gold among others.

"Look at that one!" Abby said pointing to a large one that had just exploded and fallen looking like a glowing weeping willow.

She placed her hand near his and continued to view the show. "You want the rest of my ice cream?" She asked waving her ice cream cone in front of his face. A bit of the green substance dripped and landed on his hand.

"What kind is it?"

"Pisstasicho. Try it."

He nodded and took the cone from her. He gave it a small lick and his face lit up. "It's YUMMY!"

She laughed. "Toldja so!"

He made a face and continued to eat it. He polished it off in about 3 minutes. It was then he noticed the ice cream on his hand. So he did what any 6 year old would do. He licked it off. Then set his hand down.

Right on top of Abby's.

He looked at their hands then at Abby, who was too into the fireworks to notice anything. He shrugged, finding nothing wrong with it, and continued to watch the fireworks and wish for more ice cream.

Suddenly Abby yawned. "I'm tired." She rested her head on his shoulder. "You're comfy." She smiled.

"Good night Abby. Do you want me to wake you up for the finale?"

She nodded her eyes closed.

He smiled, an innocent 6-year-old smile. "Ok I will."

She yawned. "Promise?"

He nodded. "I promise."

(((((Q)))))

"I love fireworks! They're so pretty!" Numbuh 3 said as the screen went blank.

Numbuh 2 picked up where he had left off and continued to laugh at, the now even more red, Numbuh 1 and 5.

Numbuh 4 would have loved to laugh at them too but...he and Numbuh 3 and shared a similar experience at the past firework display. He thought it best to keep his mouth shut.

Numbuh 1 breathed a sigh of relief, it seemed to be over. Beside him he heard Numbuh 5 do the same.

Suddenly the screen flared back to life. Numbuh 1 took one look at what it was showing and almost died at the embarrassment he knew was coming.

_It's going to be a long day..._

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Well there you go! Chapter 1 is done. You guys wanted this fic first so here it is.

I hope you guys like it! R&R and let me know!

Does anyone know how to spell Pisstasicho??? I know mine version's not right.

**In the Next Chapter:**

"If I'm such a horrible sister then why don't you just go live you with Nigel." Cree said sneering.

"Maybe I should!" She huffed. Not even realizing what she was saying in her anger.

"Good..." Cree began to smile. "Then to the wedding!"

Until next time!


	2. Wedding Bell Blues

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KND! Duh!

**Title: **Memories Away

**Summary: **Uncovering some old home videos also uncovers some feelings they never knew they had... 1/5 and even some 3/4

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Author's Notes: **Ok this story is basically a bunch of flashbacks. And I'm sorry if they sound to old in the flashbacks, I'm not very good with little kid dialogue.

**Extra info: **In this fic 1 and 5 have known each other since they were little and Numbuh 1's father left his mom when Numbuh 1 was little.

**Stuff you need know:**

"Speech"

Thoughts are in _italics_

(((((Q))))) Means that what's between two of those is what they're watching on the TV aka it's the home movie.

**Chapter 2 Wedding Bell Blues**

Suddenly the screen flared back to life. Numbuh 1 took one look at what it was showing and almost died at the embarrassment he knew was coming.

_It's going to be a long day..._

(((((Q)))))

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE WORTEST BIG SISTER EVER!" 7-year-old Abby screamed at her older sister 11 year old Cree.

"What happened?" Nigel asked watching his friends face become an interesting shade of red.

"My horrible rotten sister is being mean! She won't let me come to the tree house with her! I wanna go!" Her last statement was directed towards her sister.

"Well you can't!"

"I HATE YOU! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE MY SISTER?"

Nigel winced. Abby could get very loud when she wanted too.

"If I'm such a horrible sister then why don't you just go live you with Nigel." Cree said sneering.

"Maybe I should!" She huffed. Not even realizing what she was saying in her anger.

"Good..." Cree began to smile. "Then to the wedding!"

"Huh?" Both kids gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking 'bout Cree?" Nigel asked.

"Well if she's going to be a Uno she'll have to marry you."

"Uh...aren't we to young to marry?"

Cree waved a hand carelessly. "Of course not. It won't be legal or anything but..."

Both kids continued to stare at her, confusion written on their faces.

"Now let's get going. I have to be at the tree house soon."

Nodding wordlessly the kids followed her. After all they had nothing better to do. She walked out with a thick book that said 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'.

"What's that for?" Abby asked pointing to the book.

"This," She held up the book, "is the bible. You can't marry someone without a bible."

"Oh."

"Now come on!"

She dragged them out to the backyard again. She placed Abby on the right and Nigel on the left. Then she stood in front of them both. She opened the book and began to speak.

"Now we're here today so the Abby can become an Uno so she won't be my annoying little sister anymore." Abby stuck her tongue out at her sister. "So just say I do so I can get going."

"Uh..." Nigel scratched the bridge of his nose. "I do..."

"Good now Abby."

"Whatever."

"ABBY!"

She sighed. "I do."

"Good." She slammed the book shut. "Now just kiss so I can get going."

"NO WAY!"

"THAT'S GROSS!"

Cree gave her sister a stern look. "Abby."

"No way! I did that once already and it was icky!"

Cree blinked. "Did that...once...Abby!" She smiled. "I don't believe it."

"Yeah." Abby nodded. "And it was icky I'm not doing it again!"

"But baby sister...if you don't you won't be married to him."

"Then maybe I don't wanna be married to him anymore!"

Nigel frowned. "HEY!"

Abby blinked and realized what she had said. "Opps...I'm sorry Nigel."

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Then why'd you say that?"

Cree chose this moment to sneak away. She laughed to herself as she watched her sister and Nigel argue.

"I just don't wanna kiss you!"

"WHY NOT!" Nigel didn't know why he was saying that. Kissing was icky, he just liked to argue.

"Cuz it's icky! You know that!"

"Yeah well if you hafta to marry you should! I bet you just don't like me no more."

"That's not it!"

"Then kiss me so we could be married like Cree said!"

"Fine! Happy now Cree!"

Both children turned to look at where Cree had been standing.

"Where did she go?" Nigel asked.

"I dunno. But now we don't gotta kiss! We could just be married."

"What about Cree though...what if she asks?"

"We could just say we did."

He nodded. "Okay. It's not like a wanted to kiss you anyways."

She smiled. "Sure..." She laughed.

"I...I didn't kissing's icky!" He lunged for her.

She shrieked and ran off laughing the whole way. "Whateva you say Nigel!"

"Come back here!" He stomped his foot.

"Catch me if you can!" Her laughter floated around him.

He smiled. "Alright. Here I come!" And he was off.

(((((Q)))))

The screen became black and there was a moment of silence before Numbuh 3's snickers filled the air.

And that set Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 off. Laughter filled the tree house and wrapped around Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5. Both were an unhealthy shade of red. Numbuh 1's whole head seemed to be glowing and Numbuh 5 was trying to pull her hat down over her face.

Ms Uno seemed to find the whole situation rather amusing. She too was shaking with silent laughter. Numbuh 1 just wished he could sink through the floor and disappear.

Numbuh 5 wanted to run to her room and not come out for a few years. Maybe then no one would recognize her. But, and she would never admit this out loud, something about the thought of marring Nigel Uno made her heart flutter in her chest.

Bad thoughts Numbuh 5! Numbuh 1's got Lizzie, there's no room for you in his life any more.

_But..._another part of her brain spoke up _he did say that..._

_No! _She scolded herself. _It don't matter what he said! He was just...just trying not to hurt my feelings... _

She shook her head. Breaking the string of thoughts before it became unbearable. She felt her stomach drop as she heard childish voices coming from the TV. One that was thick with tears.

Oh no...

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Well there's chapter 2! Hope you guys liked this one too. This one's a little shorter because it only had one flashback. The next two sort of go together so I figured since this was a long flashback (longer then the others) I would just end this chapter where I did.

Please R&R! I love hearing what you guys think! And remember flames will be used to roast Lizzie.

**In the Next Chapter:**

"Oh." Abby remained silent for a moment before thrusting her jar towards him. "Here."

"Huh?"

"Take 'em." She smiled. "You need a little light in your life right now."

He nodded a smile creeping across his face. "Thanks."

Until next time!


	3. Goodbies and Fireflies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KND! Duh!

**Title: **Memories Away

**Summary: **Uncovering some old home videos also uncovers some feelings they never knew they had... 1/5 and even some 3/4

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Author's Notes: **Ok this story is basically a bunch of flashbacks. And I'm sorry if they sound to old in the flashbacks, I'm not very good with little kid dialogue.

**Extra info: **In this fic 1 and 5 have known each other since they were little and Numbuh 1's father left his mom when Numbuh 1 was little.

**Stuff you need know:**

"Speech"

Thoughts are in _italics_

(((((Q))))) Means that what's between two of those is what they're watching on the TV aka it's the home movie.

**Chapter 3: Good-byes and Fireflies**

She felt her stomach drop as she heard childish voices coming from the TV. One that was thick with tears.

Oh no...

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't watch this one..." Numbuh 1 said glancing nervously at his mom.

"No honey...it's all right."

"Well...if you're sure..."

"Numbuh 1?"

"Yes Numbuh 4?"

"Just shut up and watch the cruddy home movie."

(((((Q)))))

"Abby!" Abby watched as her best friend 7 year old Nigel ran up to her, tears streaming down his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, it took a lot to make her friend cry.

"My...my daddy's leaving." He burst into a fresh set of tears.

She patted his shoulder. "You mean like on a business trip? My dad goes on those all the time. He always comes back."

"But, but..." His chin quivered. "my daddy's going away forever!"

She looked surprised and when she spoke her voice was laced with worry. "What? Why?"

Nigel sniffled. "He and mommy got into another fight last night and he said that he was leaving forever! When I woke up this morning he was gone and so was all of his stuff! My daddy's never coming back!"

Abby wasn't sure what to do. The Unos' were like second parents to her. But she was going to be strong for Nigel. Carefully she pulled him into a hug and let him cry, trying not to cry herself.

"Abby, Nigel."

Both children turned to see Mrs. Lincoln giving them a sad smile. She knelt down to their height and held her arms open.

"Come here kids." Her voice was calm and soothing.

Without a second thought both children flew into her arms, thankful for the comfort and safety they brought. 

Finally, safe in her mother's embrace, Abby allowed herself to cry.

(((((Q)))))

The pictured disappeared and an unnerving silence settled over the tree house. Numbuhs 2 and 4 could think of a thing to say. Ms Uno and Numbuh 1 remained impassive and Numbuh 3 had tears in her eyes. Numbuh 5 wasn't sure when but, sometime during the video; she too had started to cry.

She swiped at her eyes. She wasn't supposed to be crying. Not now, not here, where everyone could see.

"Numbuh 5?" She felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face Numbuh 1.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Numbuh 5's fine."

He looked skeptical but nodded and turned back to the TV, which had started playing again. He recognized the scene right away.

It was the Lincoln's back yard.

(((((Q)))))

"Happy Anniversary mom and dad!" Abby and Cree shouted, smiling and presenting their parents with a present.

"Yeah Happy Anniversary Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln." Nigel said.

It had been a few weeks since his dad had left and he was still a little bummed so, instead of going to dinner like they normally did, the Lincoln's had a cook out and invited Nigel and his mom.

It was getting dark and fireflies were starting to appear, dotting the sky like tiny stars.

"Here ya go kids," Mr. Lincoln held out two jars. "Why don't you go catch some fireflies."

Nigel nodded and took the jar before him. Beside him Abby did the same.

Half and hour later and Nigel was close to tears. He hadn't been able to catch a single firefly, or rather when he did they would escape when he tried to catch another. Abby, on the other hand, must have been an expert. Her jar was full of fireflies, causing it to glow in her hands. Nigel gave a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong Nigel?" Abby asked walking towards her friend.

"I can't catch any fireflies, see?" He held out his empty jar.

"Oh." Abby remained silent for a moment before thrusting her jar towards him. "Here."

"Huh?"

"Take 'em." She smiled. "You need a little light in your life right now."

He nodded a smile creeping across his face. "Thanks."

He reached out to take the jar but as it passed between hands it was dropped. The top popped off and the fireflies all shout out, flying around the two children, bathing them in a soft glow. A light breeze swirled around them; picking up Abby's hair and making it blow across her face. She giggled.

And Nigel couldn't help himself. He laughed too.

(((((Q)))))

"Oh! I wanna catch fireflies tonight!" Numbuh 3 squealed. "Can we Numbuh 4? Oh please!"

Numbuh 1 heard everyone laugh but he was off in his own little world. To shocked at the feelings flooding through him to pay attention too much else. He had never forgotten how much Numbuh 5 had helped him get over the loss of his dad but for some reason, watching that video had brought emotions so strong that they sort of scared him.

I don't even feel this way about Lizzie...

He turned crimson at the thought.

"Numbuh 1!" He snapped out of his thoughts to see Numbuh 5's hand waving in front of his face.

"What?" He asked stupidly, still in a bit of a daze.

"The video's back on."

He turned to the screen and saw his living room. He and Abby were sitting next to their book bags in the middle of the floor. He became puzzled.

I don't remember this…

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

There's chapter 3. Oh I wish I could show you the firefly scene like I saw it in my head. It's just so cute! It's times like these that I really hate the fact that I can't draw to save my life. If I could I would draw it and show you guys exactly what I see up here. ::points to head::

Oh well. I hope you guys liked this chapter. R&R and remember flames will be used to roast Lizzie.

**In the Next Chapter:**

She jumped up from among the mountain of wrapping paper and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"I love it!"

Seconds later both kids sprang apart as if they were burned, blushing widely.

"Uhh...you're welcome..." He scratched the back of his head nervously.


	4. School Breaks and Birthdays

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KND! Duh!

**Title: **Memories Away

**Summary: **Uncovering some old home videos also uncovers some feelings they never knew they had... 1/5 and even some 3/4

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Author's Notes: **Ok this story is basically a bunch of flashbacks. And I'm sorry if they sound to old in the flashbacks, I'm not very good with little kid dialogue.

**Extra info: **In this fic 1 and 5 have known each other since they were little and Numbuh 1's father left his mom when Numbuh 1 was little.

**Stuff you need know:**

"Speech"

Thoughts are in _italics_

(((((Q))))) Means that what's between two of those is what they're watching on the TV aka it's the home movie.

**Chapter 4: School Breaks and Birthdays**

He turned to the screen and saw his living room. He and Abby were sitting next to their book bags in the middle of the floor. He became puzzled.

_I don't remember this…_

(((((Q)))))

"Ugh! Cree was right schools no fun at all!" 7-year-old Abby crossed her arms over her chest.

Across from her Nigel nodded. "Yeah. We shoulda never gone."

She sighed. "I wish we could just break out and run away."

Nigel brightened up. "That's it!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

He smiled. "We'll both do what ever we have to until we can break out of school and we'll runaway and find someplace with no adults!"

She tilted her head to the side. "No adults..."

"Yeah. No matter how hard we gotta work at it, we'll find a place with no adults."

"Kinda like a utopia?"

He nodded. "Exactly."

She looked him in the eye. "Promise?" She held out her pinky.

Nigel smiled and hooked his pinky with hers. "Promise."

A smile slowly spread across her face. "Okay."

(((((Q)))))

"Breakin out of school eh?" Numbuh 4 said thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "That ain't a bad idea."

Numbuh 3 giggled. "I think we should all break out!" She began to bounce on the couch.

"I...I forgot all about dat promise." Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 1 nodded. "Me too."

_But I don't know how I could...that promise was the whole reason I joined the Kids Next Door._

He was jolted out of his thoughts by his mother's voice. "Well it's been great getting to see you kids again but I have things I have to do. Do you guys wanna keep watching the video?"

Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 nodded. Numbuh 5 seemed to think it over before nodding. They all looked at Numbuh 1.

"Oh alright."

"Well bye kids. Have fun!" And with that Ms Uno disappeared down the stairs.

All five children watched where she had left until voices floated up from the TV.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Abby! Happy birthday to you!"

(((((Q)))))

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Abby! Happy birthday to you!"

Abby watched with excited eyes as her mom brought out a giant ice cream cake. To her 8-year-old mind this was the best birthday every.

"Time for presents!" One of her friends shouted.

As soon as the words had been spoken Abby found herself being showered by gifts of all sizes. 

"Whoa...thanks guys!"

"Don't thank us yet." Another friend giggled. "Open 'em first."

Abby nodded and began to tear through the wrapping of the closet present.

15 minutes later she was up to her neck in gifts and discarded wrapping. Only one gift remained unopened. Nigel's gift. Slowly she unwrapped his gift. And a large pink hat fell into her lap.

She gasped. "Oh...it's the hat I've been wanten'. Thanks Nigel!"

She jumped up from among the mountain of wrapping paper and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"I love it!"

Seconds later both kids sprang apart as if they were burned, blushing widely.

"Uhh...you're welcome..." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

There was complete silence until:

"Cake!" Mrs. Lincoln's voice broke the silence.

All the kids broke into a run towards the table. All except Abby and Nigel.

"You...you want some cake?" She asked.

He nodded. "Come on." He took off towards the table.

She smiled and placed her hat on her head, it was a little big but that was okay...she would grow into it. "Coming!" She ran after him.

(((((Q)))))

"You...you..." Numbuh 4 seemed to be at a loss for words. "You guys are blushin'!" Wrong! He had plenty of words. He fell off the couch in his laughter.

Numbuh 2 wasn't much better. It wasn't long before he had joined Numbuh 4 on the floor. Numbuh 3 just sat there staring at the blank TV screen.

Numbuh 1 just kept his gaze on the floor, desperately trying to hide the blush staining his cheeks.

Numbuh 5 was absentmindedly fingering her hat and looking anywhere but her teammates.

"I always wondered where you got your favorite hat from." Numbuh 3 said smiling. "But don't worry. I got my favorite rainbow monkey from Numbuh 4 for my birthday."

This did nothing to console the girl but did turn said boy redder then Numbuh 1 and sent Numbuh 2 into another fit of hysterics.

Numbuh 1 just shook his head, glad they weren't laughing at him anymore. The TV flickered back to life and Numbuh 2 became quiet and sat back down on the couch. He saw Numbuh 4 mouth a silent thank you before sitting down as well. Numbuh 5 just looked at the screen with a strange look in her eyes. A quick glance told him why.

_Of course...this was when Cree was still nice._

He looked at Numbuh 5 whose eyes were glazed over, like she was reliving the memory in her head.

_I know she misses her sister. She says she doesn't but...I know her better then that._

She looked really bummed at seeing how she and her sister used to get along.

_I wish she would smile again. I do anything to see her smile again_.

He was too interested in watching between the TV and Numbuh 5 to even be shocked by his thought process. He looked to Numbuh 5 to make sure she was okay and she gave him a small smile. He smiled back before turning back to the TV.

Then again...maybe it wasn't all that shocking.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Okay here's chapter 4! Hope you guys liked it. For those of you that are waiting for the 3/4 fluff, it'll really show up in chapter 6.

Well R&R! Please tell me what you think! Flames will be used to roast Lizzie.

**In the Next Chapter:**

Numbuh 1 looked out the giant window at Earth. "Come on team, let's go to our base."

Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 headed toward the ship. Numbuh 1 followed but stopped and turned when he heard Numbuh 5 speak.

"You go it boss." Numbuh 5 smiled and winked before running to catch up with her other teammates.


	5. Let's Join The KND

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KND! Duh!

**Title: **Memories Away

**Summary: **Uncovering some old home videos also uncovers some feelings they never knew they had... 1/5 and even some 3/4

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Author's Notes: **Ok this story is basically a bunch of flashbacks. And I'm sorry if they sound to old in the flashbacks, I'm not very good with little kid dialogue.

**Extra info: **In this fic 1 and 5 have known each other since they were little and Numbuh 1's father left his mom when Numbuh 1 was little.

**Stuff you need know:**

"Speech"

Thoughts are in _italics_

(((((Q))))) Means that what's between two of those is what they're watching on the TV aka it's the home movie.

**Chapter 5: Let's Join the KND!**

Numbuh 1 just shook his head, glad they weren't laughing at him anymore. The TV flickered back to life and Numbuh 2 became quiet and sat back down on the couch. He saw Numbuh 4 mouth a silent thank you before sitting down as well. Numbuh 5 just looked at the screen with a strange look in her eyes. A quick glance told him why.

_Of course...this was when Cree was still nice._

(((((Q)))))

"Okay, so you guys wanna know about the tree house I go to?" Cree asked looking at her little sister and friend.

"YES!" Both children replied eagerly.

They were all sitting on Cree's bed. She had called them over saying she had something to tell them. And now she was finally going to tell them about the Tree house!

"Well I guess you guys are old enough to know, since your both 8 now. In a few weeks you'll be going to training too so you should now something about it."

"Training?" Abby looked confused. "Fo' what?"

Cree smiled. The Kids Next Door."

"The what?"

"The Kids Next Door. It's a secret organization of kids fighting against adults and their evil ways. You join when you're nine and go till your thirteen."

"But Cree..." Abby said, "You're 12..."

"That's right. I only have a year left so this one's going to be my best." She smirked. "You could say I'm going out with bang..."

Both kids just nodded, not understanding the meaning underlying her words.

"Now look, in just one short year you'll be part of this organization. You'll be put into units...and it's very possible you could be put into separate units. So you won't be able to see each other all the time but you still have to give 100%."

"Not be in the same unit as Abby?" Nigel asked. "How come? I wanna be in the same unit. It'll be more fun."

Cree shook her head. "It's not all about fun but I'll tell you what," Cree said looking at her sister and Nigel's crestfallen faces, "I have some say in who goes where. And, just because you're my little sister I'll see if I can have them put you two together."

"Yay!" Both children cheered and tackled Cree in a hug.

All three fell backwards and Cree found their laughter infectious. She couldn't help but join in. Finally she regained her composure and sat up again, Abby and Nigel sliding off of her and sitting back in their original places.

"Okay you guys, are you sure you wanna do this?"

Both children nodded eagerly. "Yeah! I hate adults!" Nigel said.

Beside him Abby nodded. "Me too."

She smiled. "Good. Training starts next week."

Both children nodded.

"Finally!" Abby said looking at her sister with a mixture of pride, awe, and happiness. "I get work beside me big sister!"

Sadness flickered in Cree's eyes for a second and her smile didn't reach her eyes. "Yeah...but you have to call me Numbuh 11 okay?"

"Why?"

"That's my codename. It's too dangerous to use our real names so we have to use codenames...well code numbuhs actually. You two and three other new recruits will be replacing Numbuhs 1-5. You're leader will be Numbuh 1 and the rest of the order is up to you guys."

"How do you know whose leader?" Nigel asked.

"A few more experienced and higher ranking operatives choose the best to be the leader. Then there's the second in command and the rest of the team."

"Wow! Being the leader would be awesome!" Nigel said his eyes wide.

Cree laughed. "I'll keep that in mind when I help the other's choose your team leader."

"Really?"

She nodded which earned her another hug.

"Thank you so much Cree!"

"No problem guys." She drew her sister into a hug. "You guys are going to be great members. I can tell. You'll give the adults a run for their money.

((((((Q)))))

Abby watched the TV tears running down her face. She swiped at them but they kept coming.

_Stupid home movie, stupid Cree, stupid..._

But her thoughts were stopped by more tears. She continued to try to stop the flow, but had little success. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her teammates crowded around her all looking worried.

"What's wrong Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 3 asked looking anxious.

"Nothin'." She wiped her eyes and found that the tears had stopped.

"I miss her too..." Numbuh 1 whispered looking down. "She was like my older sister and then..."

"She...she knew too. She knew that she was going to the dark side when she told us about the Kids Next Door. That's why she wanted us to join, so she would have a challenge. Something to overcome. That's why she taught me everything she new..." Numbuh 5 looked at the TV even though it had gone blank.

Numbuh 1's grip on her shoulder tightened slightly. "And we're more then willing to be that challenge. Right team?"

"Right!" Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 responded. Numbuh 5 however remained silent.

"Numbuh 5...?"

She sighed. "Right." She whispered.

The TV came back to life and the kids found themselves looking at the auditorium at the moon base.

"Hey! This is when we all joined the Kids Next Door!" Numbuh 3 said brightly. She jumped back onto the couch. Numbuhs 2 and 4 sat down on either side of her and she rested her head on Numbuh 4's shoulder causing the Aussie to blush.

Numbuh 5 smiled at Numbuh 1. "I remember that." She laughed.

Numbuh 1 smiled, relieved to see that she was feeling better. "How could we ever forget?"

(((((Q)))))

Abby looked at all the people sitting in the auditorium. To her right sat her friend Nigel and to her left was a blonde boy she didn't know. She was nine years old and finally old enough to join the Kids Next Door. That's why she was at their moon base. To be accepted as a member. And she had never been more nervous.

"You okay Abigail?"

She made a face. "Call me Abby Nigel, that's what you always used to call me."

He laughed. "And the fact that you hate the name Abigail has nothing to do with it?"

She shook her head. "Nope not a thing."

He laughed again. "Well pretty soon I'll be calling you Numbuh 5."

Cree had told them the night before that Nigel was going to be Numbuh 1 and she was going to be Numbuh 5 and second in command.

"I can't believe I'm going to be the leaduh..."

She smiled. "You'll be a great leaduh."

"I hope so...but are you okay? You look pale and that's unusual for you."

She gave him a weak smile. "I'm just really nervous that's all."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed giving her a reassuring smile. "We'll do fine. We have each other after all."

"AND THE NEW NUMBUH 1...NIGEL UNO!" Numbuh 86 said from the stage.

He let go of her hand. "This is it."

She smiled. "Good luck Boss!"

He blushed. "I'm not the boss yet."

She shook her head laughing. "You got it."

He walked up to the stage.

"Do you promise to take you're duties as the leaduh seriously at all times?" Numbuh 86 asked.

He nodded.

Abby watched as the same process was repeated for three other kids (minus the leader part), Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. became Numbuh 2, Kuki Sanban became Numbuh 3, and Wallabee Beatles became Numbuh 4...it was her turn.

"THE NEW NUMBUH 5...ABIGAIL LINCOLN."

Slowly she rose and walked to the stage and stood next to Numbuh 4.

"Do you promise to take you're duties as second in command seriously at all times?"

She nodded.

"Good! Then you are now officially part of the Kids Next Door." She smiled. "Welcome to the team!"

Numbuh 3 hugged Numbuh 4, who blushed. Numbuh 5 smiled at Numbuh 1. She walked up to him.

"We did it boss. We're part of the Kids Next Door!"

He nodded. "Yeah, we did."

"This is so awesome!" Numbuh 2 commented walking towards them, behind Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 followed.

"This is the coolest thing ever!" Numbuh 4 said punching his fist in the air.

"You're a fighter aren't ya?" Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 asked simultaneously.

Numbuh 4 raised an eyebrow. "Do you guys like share a brain?"

"No." Both kids answered.

"You guys do kinda seem like you're friends."

They shared a look and silent agreement passed between.

"Don't be ridiculous." Numbuh 1 said.

"Yeah I just met ya'll for the first time." Numbuh 5 shook her head.

The others shrugged. "Whateva."

Numbuh 1 looked out the giant window at Earth. "Come on team, let's go to our base."

Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 headed toward the ship. Numbuh 1 followed but stopped and turned when he heard Numbuh 5 speak.

"You got it boss." Numbuh 5 smiled and winked before running to catch up with her other teammates.

(((((Q))))

"HEY!" Numbuh 4 objected watching as the TV went blank. "I did so ask if you guys new each other before the Kids Next Door!"

Numbuh 1 shrugged. "We both thought it would be easier to just act like we didn't know each other. It made things less complicated."

Everyone nodded and waited for the tape to continue playing. But nothing happened. Numbuh 5 walked over and pulled it out.

"It's ova! It's finally ova!"

"Aw!" Numbuh 3 looked sad. "I wanna watch more home movies!"

"Well ya can't this tape is ova and Numbuh 1's mom took da others!"

Suddenly a smile spread across Numbuh 2's face. "I know! He turned and ran up to his room. He returned minutes later with a black tape. "I've been keeping surveillance on certain parts of the tree house and I accidentally got some stuff that really didn't have to do with the Kids Next Door."

He popped the tape into the VCR and sat on the couch propping his legs up on the coffee table. He motioned for Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 to do the same.

"Now just sit back and watch." His grin became mischievous. "Trust me, you'll like it."

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Well that's chapter 5! Chapter 6 is the last chapter. (Well I'm 99.9% sure that it is).

I'm not sure how the KND gang got together...does anyone? Oh well so I tried my best to make something up. There's something I wanted to bring up that has to do with the joining the KND memory of this chapter:

I recently saw Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N. for the first time and...IT WAS SOOOOOOOOOO CUTE! But that's besides the point. I learned that the reason Numbuh 1 is bald is because he was captured by the Delightful Children and Numbuh 5 failed to rescue him and they made him bald. Numbuh 4 didn't know this and I think (if I remember correctly) Numbuhs 2 and 3 didn't know either. So I think there may have been a point when Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 were a two-person team (which would also explain why she's second in command).

With that said, as much as I wanted to remain faithful to the cartoon I already had this planned and pretty much written by the time I saw it so I hope that won't bug some people and if it does they can forgive me.

Well that's all. R&R please! I love hearing what you guys think! Flames still roast Lizzie.

**In the Next Chapter:**

"Do you mind if I sit up here with you. You know as just Abby and Nigel." He looked up at the stars. "We don't get to do that much since we joined the Kids Next Door."

She shrugged again. "We've been busy. Not to mention Lizzie would throw a fit. She has a problem with us just being teammates, let alone friends." She laughed.

Numbuh 1, however, didn't seem to find it amusing. "Numbuh 5...Lizzie shouldn't get in the way of our friendship."


	6. Abby or Numbuh 5?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KND! Duh!

**Title: **Memories Away

**Summary: **Uncovering some old home videos also uncovers some feelings they never knew they had... 1/5 and even some 3/4

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Author's Notes: **Ok this story is basically a bunch of flashbacks. And I'm sorry if they sound to old in the flashbacks, I'm not very good with little kid dialogue.

**Extra info: **In this fic 1 and 5 have known each other since they were little and Numbuh 1's father left his mom when Numbuh 1 was little.

**Stuff you need know:**

"Speech"

Thoughts are in _italics_

(((((Q))))) Means that what's between two of those is what they're watching on the TV aka it's the home movie.

**Chapter 6: Abby or Numbuh 5?**

He popped the tape into the VCR and sat on the couch propping his legs up on the coffee table. He motioned for Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 to do the same.

"Now just sit back and watch." His grin became mischievous. "Trust me, you'll like it."

"Give it back!"

Numbuh 5 turned around startled. _That isn't me or Numbuh 1..._

"Come on Numbuh 4 give me back my rainbow monkey!"

((((((Q))))))

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 chased after the blonde boy. "Please Numbuh 4 give it back!" The Aussie had stolen her favorite rainbow monkey and she had chased him onto the roof.

"Ah'll only give it back if ya promise to stop blasting that cruddy rainbow monkey song!"

"I can listen to my rainbow monkey CD as loud as I want!" She cried stomping her foot.

Numbuh 4 just stuck out his tongue. "No way."

"Numbuh 4!" She was beginning to sound desperate. She sighed. "Fine. You win. I promise not to my rainbow monkey CD real loud if you give me back my rainbow monkey."

"Well..." He pretended to think.

"Numbuh 4!" She stuck out her lower lip and made it quiver. "Please."

It took exactly 5 seconds for him to cave. "Oh...alright."

He walked towards her and didn't see the part of a branch sticking up from among the floorboards. He tripped and went flying head first into Numbuh 3. Both children went tumbling to the ground, landing in an awkward position. Numbuh 4 (who had landed on top of Numbuh 3) picked his head up and found his face dangerously close to hers. A pink tint graced her face and neither could seem to tear their eyes away from the other.

"Numb...Numbuh 4?

"Yeah?"

"I...I...I can't feel my legs." She giggled and the tension vanished.

"Oh...sorry." He scrambled off her and handed her the rainbow monkey. "Here ya go."

With that he climbed down the stairs, a blush still staining his face, most likely to train. Numbuh 3 watched where he had been with sad eyes before looking at her rainbow monkey and hugging it to her chest.

"That was close."

(((((Q)))))

Both Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 seemed to be in shock. They were both staring blankly at the TV, mouth's hanging open. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 were shaking with laughter. Even Numbuh 5 couldn't hide her laughter.

"Ah...uh...well Ah...ya see..." Numbuh 4 really _was_ at a loss for words this time.

"I gotta go..." Numbuh 3 jumped up from her spot on the couch. "I have to...to...to reorganize my rainbow monkeys!" She ran out of the room.

Numbuh 4 growled under his breath. "Oh no ya don't sheila. This time we're goin' to talk about it." He ran after her.

Numbuh 2 watched the place where his teammates had just been until the TV blared back to life. He turned to face the TV and a sly smile crept onto his face. Quietly he crept away, leaving Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 to watch the movie by themselves.

Still transfixed by what was playing on TV both kids moved to sit on the couch. The tree house was completely silent except for the sounds coming from the TV. It showed the roof of the tree house again, only this time at night.

(((((Q)))))

Numbuh 5 sighed and pulled her knees to her chest. She and Numbuh 1 had had another fight earlier. About Lizzie. Not only and she messed up another mission but she had accused Numbuh 5 of trying to get rid of her so she could have 'Nigie' all to herself.

Of course when she had tried to explain this to Numbuh 1 he had blown up at her and taken Lizzie's side. That had hurt more then she was willing to admit. She placed her forehead on her knees and groaned.

"Numbuh 5?"

She turned to see Numbuh 1 walking towards her.

"Whadda want?"

He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry about blowing up on you earlier."

She shrugged. "Whateva."

"Do you mind if I sit up here with you. You know as just Abby and Nigel." He looked up at the stars. "We don't get to do that much since we joined the Kids Next Door."

She shrugged again. "We've been busy. Not to mention Lizzie would throw a fit. She has a problem with us just being teammates, let alone friends." She laughed.

Numbuh 1, however, didn't seem to find it amusing. "Numbuh 5...Lizzie shouldn't get in the way of our friendship."

Numbuh 5 gave a frustrated growl. "Ooh! You always do this Numbuh 1!"

He looked confused. "Do what?"

"You say she's not important but then every time she's around you act like putty in her hands! Now if you really like the girl dat's fine but you have to let Numbuh 5 know! You have got to totally commit and she don't like you hangin' around Abby!" She stood up. "You think about that okay? And let me know when you decide. Am I Abby or am I Numbuh 5?" That said she turned around to back inside the tree house.

She was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. "Wait, Abby!" She turned to face him and he pulled her into a hug. "You're right Numbuh 5...I mean Abby. And it's not a contest. Lizzie's just a girl. You're my best friend."

She buried her head in his chest and breathed in his scent. "Good. Numbuh 5 was afraid she'd lost her best friend.

He smiled. "Don't be ridiculous."

(((((Q)))))

The TV screen went blank and total silence fell over the tree house. Numbuh 1 was in shock. That had only been a few nights ago. Slowly he turned to face Numbuh 5 to find her staring at him.

"Did you mean that?" She broke the silence.

"Huh?"

"Did you really mean what you said or are you just gonna deny it next time Lizzie shows up."

He scooted closer to her. "I'm not going to deny it." He came closer still, their thighs were barely touching now. "If there's one thing I've learned from watching these videos it's that losing Lizzie," He brought his face closer to hers, "would be nothing compared to losing you." He cupped her cheek in his hand and brought his lips to hers.

He barely had time to enjoy the feel of her lips on his when the creaked open and someone let out a shriek of joy.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Ms. Uno looked up at the tree house from her place on the sidewalk. She listened as a shriek of joy came floating out of the window. Followed closely by words.

"Oooooooooh! Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 are kissing!"

Ms Uno just smiled and gave herself a mental pat on the back. Bring over those old home videos really _had _been a good idea. Feeling very proud of herself and looking very satisfied Ms Uno continued to walk down the street.

_I really am I genius._

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Numbuh 3's shriek made Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 spring apart. She stood in the doorway with starry eyes before shaking her head and smiling at her teammates.

"Oopsies. Sorry." With one last giggle she closed the door.

They could hear Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 begging to be let in. They were both very grateful when Numbuh 3 refused.

Numbuh 1 grabbed Numbuh 5's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You know...I'm actually sort of glad my mom brought over those videos."

Numbuh 5 smiled. "Numbuh 5 is too." Then she grew silent and looked as if she had just realized something. "Hey...Numbuh 1?"

"Yes Numbuh 5?"

"You're mom's an _adult _right?"

"Yes."

"And she was in da _tree house_ right?"

"Yes."

"So...uh...why didn't da alarm go off?"

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

TaDa! That's the end. I hope you guys liked it! Sorry there wasn't more 3/4 fluff. The next story I write will have lots to make up for this one!

After I finish a story that I've left hanging for a while I'll get to work on my other KND fic. So look out for it!

And for those of you who were wondering who was videotapping everything...well honestly I never really thought about who was tapping. Ms Uno I guess since she had the video but...I let you decide.

Well R&R and tell me what you think! I'd love to know!

Flames are, as always, used to roast Lizzie.

This is Silverflare signing out! Peace!


End file.
